mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Niayre Dailey
, , , , |secondary = , , , |crew = |former = |skill = Professional (Inactive) |birth = February 14 |location = Georgia, USA }} Niayre Dailey, who also goes by his tag, ZERO_OR, is a Super Smash Flash 2 player who currently resides in Georgia, USA. He has been playing the ''Super Smash Flash'' series since 2008. He would come back to the series from time to time until 2011, where he played the series more often when SSF2 demo v0.7 was released. It was not until 2013, when demo v0.9a was released that he started to get into competitive smash that he started to take playing SSF2 more seriously. During the time of v0.9a metagame development, ZERO_OR would make claims that and are not the worst characters in the demo like people were assuming them to be. He did not actively take part in online tournaments, due to the different rules, connection problems that will arise from facing different players and not being able to meet the certain requirements. However, recently he has decided to take part in tournaments and has notably taken some high spots. He is currently ranked 10th in the Flash Collective Rankings and 9th in the X Scoring System. Zero does many tests during his game play, when looking at characters accelerated falling speed and putting characters into their respective categories. This allows him to see what combos and chain grabs a character is vulnerable to. This also allows him to see at what percentages a character will die vertically. SSF2 experience The majority of ZERO_OR's skill mostly comes from him playing the main ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. This experience transfers over onto how he plays SSF2. He plays SSF2 daily to keep up his skills, but will take breaks from time to time. Though he has gone through days of not playing any Super Smash Bros. game and is still able to hold his own against players on different levels than he is. Play style ZERO_OR mostly uses an aggressive play style when playing characters that rely on momentum such as , , or . While he will use a more defensive approach when playing characters like or . He mostly tries to read his opponent, but often gets ahead of himself when he gets the opportunity. This mostly hurts his neutral game when he tries to get a grab to begin a chain grab or to set up a kill confirm combo, which will allow him to be punished. He has grasped most of the roster's basics. His wisdom in tips, patterns and gimmicks generally makes him a potential threat with many characters. His punish game is dependent on how much momentum he has, but some players respect it enough to change their playstyle. His combos are dependent on his knowledge of a certain characters weight, accelerated falling speed and KO percents. He mostly uses this knowledge to counterpick a character with certain attributes and use a character that can capitalize on that character's weakness. For instance, he would counterpick floaty characters, such as , , or , and use characters, such as or , who posses strong vertical kill options to exploit the characters low vertical endurance. He is known for his excellent edge guarding, being able to edge guard with the majority of the cast. He adapts his edge guarding tactics to compensate for a certain character who is hard to edge guard, such as or . Notable tournament placings Category:American players Category:Captain Falcon players Category:Competitive players Category:Fox players Category:Goku players Category:Ichigo players Category:Mario players Category:Marth players Category:Meta Knight players Category:Naruto players Category:Players Category:Sheik players Category:Sonic players Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Wario players Category:Yoshi players Category:Zero Suit Samus players